mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Davenport
Davenport is a male Earth pony and the owner of Quills and Sofas, a store in Ponyville that sells quills and sofas. He is named directly in It Isn't the Mane Thing About You and merchandise and indirectly in some other media. Design Davenport shares his design, eye color, and outfit design with S04E22 Unnamed Earth Stallion #13. Depiction in the series Davenport first appears in the season one episode Owl's Well That Ends Well when Spike visits his store in search of a quill. In a brief speaking role, Davenport informs Spike that he's out of quills until the following Monday and asks if he wants to buy a sofa. Davenport later appears in the season three episode Magical Mystery Cure during the song Morning in Ponyville. Twilight Sparkle sings about Davenport in one lyric, and Davenport says good morning to her as she passes his store. In the season four episode Trade Ya!, Davenport appears briefly in the background at the Rainbow Falls Traders Exchange. In the season five episode Castle Sweet Castle, he appears inside his store selling a bed to Sweetie Drops and watching Twilight and Spike browse. In the season five episode Slice of Life, he appears with Sunshower Raindrops and Crafty Crate before DJ Pon-3 and Octavia Melody crash into him. In the season seven episode It Isn't the Mane Thing About You, Davenport appears getting business advice from Rarity. Other depictions IDW comics In , Davenport appears on page 1 boarding up the windows of his store in preparation for Nightmare Rarity's attack. In , Davenport appears on page 12 as a member of Mayor Mare's business council alongside Rarity, Filthy Rich, Mr. and Mrs. Cake, and Flax Seed. Chapter books Davenport is first named in chapter 13 of Pinkie Pie and the Rockin' Ponypalooza Party!, "Pinkie Takes Action!", in which Pinkie Pie states he also does custom printing, which she says is a "Little-known secret for those in the know." In Discord and the Ponyville Players Dramarama, he plays piano for the Ponyville Players Spring Musical. In Starlight Glimmer and the Secret Suite, he helps set up Ponyville Game Night. Merchandise Davenport is first simultaneously named and illustrated in Enterplay's collectible card game. In the expansion set Equestrian Odysseys, his card #107 U names him and lists the quote "With our brand new Ponesturepedic memory foam mattress, you'll sleep like a foal seven nights a week! Care to give it a try?" In the expansion set High Magic, his card #73 U names him with a trademark symbol and lists the quote "Have you heard about our incredible sale on quills? One day only! No, no quills? What about sofas?" Appearances | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} | | | | | | | | | | | | }} | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} Quotes }} }} Gallery See also * * es:Davenport Category:Supporting characters Category:Fan-named characters